


Cyber Date

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flexibility, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux diddle themselves on webcam for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Date

ED…”

"Sol!"

Goddammit how did Sollux get his legs behind his head?! He’s not fucking normal. Fucking sexy ass lowblood scum. You have your legs propped up on your desk as you fuck yourself with four of your fingers. You’re dripping violet all over your chair and it makes you growl as you think of having to get a new one. It’s all his fault. All his fault for being so damn hot. 

His ankles are crossed behind his head as he fucks himself with two vibrators using his psionics to alternate one in and one out. He plays with his bulges with one hand while he sucks on two fingers on the other. God, you wish you were there to fuck him senseless.

"Ith that all you nook can take ED?"

"Sh-shut up Sol! You don’t knoww wwhat I can take!"

You take a deep breath before sliding your whole fist inside yourself with a groan. Sollux breathes a curse and you sigh, satisfied that you could get him riled up like this. You pull your fist out until your lips are stretched obscenely and you moan.

"Sthit ED. That’th tho fucking hot."

"You bet your swweet ass it is."

You shove your fist back inside you and you keen for him. You can hear him echoing your noise as he shoves the vibrators into his nook at the same time. Fucking hell, his face is so yellow and his noises are so sexy. You fist yourself harder, knuckles twisting on that spot you know and love and before you know it, you’re cumming. You cry out a warbled form of the lowblood’s name and you cover yourself and your keyboard in violet. Fuck. Sollux is not far behind, cumming on himself as well with a shout. 

You two sit there for a minute, catching your breath. You pull your fist from your nook slowly and whine at the stimulation to your over sensitive nook. You take inventory of your husktop and groan.

"Sol, I think you need to come over and fix my husktop."

Sollux chuckles as he unfolds his legs from behind his head.

"With pleathure."


End file.
